


E A T  B L E A C H

by YunaToTheChie (orphan_account)



Series: Sanscest fucking party. [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, lmao no masturbation material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: a.a.a.a..a.a.a.a.a.a
I'm screaming slowly.





	

It was early the next morning and the rain was still excessively conning down. Everyone calmed down and gathered a seat in the living room.

"Well, uh.... this has been an awkward meeting..... but, uh...." Classic started.

"You all know of the sins we've done here?'...I have to believe someone, any of us, had planned this, and why this so called 'Sin room' is here." He finished, lifting his drink.

Everyone looked at each other. PJ glared at classic.

"Well, I haven't been here for a day, yet. From what I heard, you and G hadn't done the do yet. So I'm rooting that in which it was one of you two."

Classic just shrugged his shoulders. G was in a daze for some reason.

"Well, in any means, let's just continue on with our day. Everyone is dismissed." Classic finished. Everyone started to get up and talk.

Geno lifted up his glass, and began to take a small sip of it. Reaper did the same.

"Wow, this tastes.... sweet, for wine.."  
Geno had stated.

Sweet? Wine wasn't sweet. Reaper was confused.

Geno just shrugged and pulled out a wii controller.

"Wanna fite me??" Geno gave Reaper a smirk as he threw the controller at him.  
\--------  
"HAH! YASSSS! IN YO FACE GEEEENO!" Reaper exclaimed as Geno drove off of rainbow road.

"FUUUUUUUUU" Geno kept screaming. Eh, usual days.

"FUCK OFF."

"no."

"I will sing the entirety of remind me."

"hoe don't do it."

Geno got up and grabbed a microphone anyways. He stood on the top of the couch.

"It's only been a week  
The rush of being home in rapid fading  
The failing to recall  
What I was missing all that time in England

Has sent me aimlessly  
On foot or by the help of transportation  
To knock on windows where  
My friend no longer live, I had forgotten

And everywhere I go  
There's always something to remind me  
Of another place in time  
Where love that travelled far had found me

We stayed outside till two  
Waiting for the light to come back  
We didn't talk I knew  
Until you asked what I was thinking  
Until you asked what I was thinking

Brave men tell the truth  
A wise man's tools are analogies and puzzles  
A woman holds her tongue  
Knowing silence will speak for her

Brave men tell the truth  
A wise man's tools are analogies and puzzles  
A woman holds her tongue  
Knowing silence will speak for her

Will speak for her

And everywhere I go  
There's always something to remind me  
Of another place in time  
Where love that travelled far had found me."

"G ENO THIS TRIGG ERS ME. NOT THE CAVEMAN COMMERCI AL." Reaper exclaimed, grabbing the microphone.

"*ahem*" Reaper cleared his voice.

"HEY LIL MAMA LEMME WHISPER IN YOUR EAR TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU MIGHT WANNA HEAR---" Geno dove onto Reaper to silence him.  
\--------  
"Okay, get off of me Geno. Your ass is crushing me." Reaper said, trying to push Geno off of him.

Geno slapped Reaper and got up to go drink some of the wine that had mysteriously moved places on the table, considering Reaper was the last one over there.

Geno, being the unsuspecting bitch he is, took the wine and had a small sUCC.

The wine was just a little more bitter than it should be, but he kept drinking.

His skull was starting to hurt, but he still kept drinking.

He was also getting dizzy and so much more dizzy and.....

oh shit  
\---------------  
A thud came from across the room and everyone turned their heads.

Geno had fainted. Again. Maybe he was drugged.

So, Reaper got up as everyone watched him and picked up Geno off the floor.

"Why are you all looking at me strangely?" Reaper asked as he saw they were staring.

Lust shrugged. Reaper just continued his walk to the room he was going in.

He had a sly smirk planted on his face as he looked down at the passed-out Geno.

*wink wink*  
\-----------  
Geno woke up in the midst of the room, and let his eyesockets clear out. It was then found out he was bound to a bed of some sort. Oh fuck.

"Dammit. Not this shit again'" Geno hitched under his breath as something moved in the corner of his eye.

A hand slipped up his shirt. Geno gasped.  
\--------  
to be continued because I'm a lazy fuck  
:0000000  
and not publishing this for two weeks :)  
((also did I ever tell you about the time I ran directly into a fireplace))  
((I'll update this tomorrow))  
((also should I add palette and goth?))  
((Idk))

 


End file.
